exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jida Zaporya
Jida Zaporya is a young Occultist in Interra. Story Tormented Childhood Jida lived a harsh life as a young girl, abused and raped by her father while her mother averted her eyes. Eventually, driven mad by the pain and psychological torture, she snapped and killed both of them. As they were members of an isolated suburb in a poor neighborood, their disappearance was never investigated. Jida thus took care of her own education, developing a split personality known as Lilith in order to cope with the trauma, while immersing herself in Black Magic studies in order to forget her pain and justify everything. However, things changed when she met Maribel Octava, a mysterious, sisterly and affectionate young woman she began to view as an older sister. However, an attack from mysterious people slowly began to shake up Jida's newfound paradise. She started to feel jealousy of Maribel's mysterious native powers while she hated her own powerlessness. She thus attempted a sacrificial ceremony to increase her power and defeat the Ravens by herself, seeking to protect Maribel by herself ; however, the ceremony backfired. The Bitter Path Jida's whereabouts after what seemed to Maribel as her death were unknown for a moment, but she was eventually found by Shiruka. The older ritualist, sensing the pain she lived through and her desire for strength, taught her about his own knowledge of occultism, becoming the father he never truly had. Then, she left, seeking to better her craft. When Jida heard, years later, of Shiruka being defeated and tortured by Demon God Sorath, she decided to do everything in her power to help him. She thus encountered Sariel Tenkuro, another Occultist who had received similar help from Shiruka's wife Celena Scarlet. Uniting their talent, Sariel and Jida crafted Qliphoth Enochia and used her to defeat Sorath, releasing Shiruka and allowing him to find happiness. To the Cheshire Happiness, however, was short-lived, as a mysterious man attacked Jida and caused Jida's entire world to be sent into the Empty Realm. Jida, however, started to rebuild the world with the help of Shiruka, Sariel and the other people she saved. When their territory was joined into the Cheshire Isle, Jida learned that she would one day have a child with Sariel, Zakiel Tenkuro. Jida also met Maribel once again, alongside Melissa Powell, and rejoiced as she embraced her long-lost sister. Jida would however eventually discover that the two girls she met were not exactly Maribel and Melissa, but Paradoxical versions of them who went through hell before coming to her side. This changed nothing to her mindset, and she instead swore to protect them the best she could. Appearance Jida was a petite young girl with messy brown hair and brown eyes, with a frail and malnourished body. She later matured in a young woman, still delicate but with a healthier build. She prefers, as she has always preferred, gothic clothing. Personality Jida as a child was soft-spoken, timid to the point of barely being able to speak, due to her trauma. Despite being quite intelligent, she was barely able to process a normal discussion. The only subject she was fluent with was the topic of Black Magic that fascinated her. In contrast, her Lilith side was much more sadistic and obsessed with death and sacrifice. As she matured, although she remained soft, mostly expressionless and introverted, Jida started to show herself as understanding and protective, mimicking Maribel's attitude and Shiruka's determination, as they were her two role models. While her Lilith side subsisted, it was kept in tighter control and complementing her mindset instead of opposing it. Powers * Black Magic Mastery: Jida possesses an incredible potential for Black Magic which was only amplified by Shiruka's teachings and Sariel's help, making her a formidable expert in knowledge of the dark. She later had access to Raziel Tenkuro's books, making her a terrifyingly powerful Mage. Storylines * Memories Mending predominantly features Jida. Trivia * Jida is derived from Jidah, "selflessness". Category:Character Category:Interra